Cuando un sueño muere
by Petit Nash
Summary: Habían soñado tantas veces con el otro, con su cercania, durante años... Tanto tiempo de sueños imposibles que creían que ya era hora de que los sueños murieran.


**N.A. **Hola a todos, pues aquí va mi historia "Navideña" o al menos que sucede en Navidad, jajaja. Espero que les guste, no subiré otra hasta despues del año nuevo, así que es mi cierre de año. Gracias a todos los que han leido mis historias y dejado comentarios, los adoro!... Y también porque me queda poco más de una hora de cumpleaños y quiero celebrar compartiendo una historia. :D

Esta historia esta basado en una frase de una canción (puesta al final de la historia)... y como conocí esta canción gracias a una fabulosa amiga, va para ella, para _Emily candy bright_. Te adoro nena!... ¡Felices fiestas a todos!

**Cuando un sueño muere.**

Habían tenido sus propios sueños con respecto al otro, esos sueños de los que nunca se hablan y que a veces lograban un ligero sonrojo al encontrarse frente al otro... Y es que todo en el otro era material de sueños, delicado, imperceptible y mágico material de sueños, Emily para Hotch y Hotch para Emily.

Y ese era un tema delicado. Tan delicado que, a pesar de lo evidente que podía ser, ninguno de ellos hablaba al respecto, ninguna mención con nadie ni por equivocación, pese a que en más de una fiesta o salida a tomar unos tragos se habían comido el uno al otro con los ojos. Pero era un sueño, sólo un sueño, y los sueños se quedan como sueños... hasta que mueren, o eso pensaban ambos en silencio, que tendrían que dejarlo pasar, que lo olvidarían, que el sueño se iba a morir al final, después de tanto tiempo sin obtener nada.

Pero esa Navidad ambos tuvieron que enfrentarse con un importante aprendizaje: ni la desilusión, el odio o el dolor mata un sueño, los sueños son inmortales e impermeables a casi todo... lo único que hace que un sueño muera es hacerlo real. Y si nunca se hacía real, nunca iban a dejar de sentir lo que sentían por el otro y nunca iban a dejar de ser material de sueños para el otro.

Habían organizado una pequeña fiesta-reunión antes de la Navidad para la UAC, algo que Strauss organizaba para reivindicarse un poco con el equipo y los otros agentes que trabajaban con ellos, era una cosa pequeña, los pocos miembros del buró, algunos con sus parejas o familias. Apenas unas cincuenta personas habían asistido para cenar, conversar y tal vez bailar.

JJ iba acompañada de Will; García evidentemente de Kevin; Rossi, para trauma de casi todo el equipo, parecía pareja de Strauss; Morgan iba acompañada de dos chicas guapísimas a las que nadie conocía; lo que dejaba sin acompañantes a Reid, Hotch y Emily, aburridos como pocas veces y no muy alentados por esa formal reunión, tenían más ganas de volver a casa a su propia Navidad... probablemente solitaria.

Unas platicas entre ellos, algunas con el resto del equipo, la comida, algunas formalidades, casi tres horas y la cosa se alargaba sin parecer mejorar... Morgan se empeñaba en que Reid ligará con una de las chicas que lo acompañaban, hasta que el genio terminó por huir del lugar bastante intimidado. Emily y Hotch estaban solos... eso tal vez no era tan buena idea, alentaba a la creación de más sueños, cualquier palabra o gesto o incluso guiño entre ellos podía ser una incitación y no podían arriesgarse a eso si lo que querían era que el sueño muriera.

Hablaron un rato sobre Reid y Morgan y esa idea de que el pobre genio terminará con una de esas chicas tipo modelo que acompañaban al agente moreno, no creían que fuera buena idea, estaban de acuerdo en eso... pero estar de acuerdo los hacia sonreír, los hacia reír, apoyarse entre sí, los hacia sentirse más íntimos. De pronto Hotch en un acto imprevisto tomó la mano de Emily y ella le sonrió naturalmente, casi por impulso, con el corazón acelerado y las pupilas dilatadas al mirarlo fijamente. Durante un momento se quedaron así, incluso se quedaron sin palabras y sólo se miraron a los ojos.

Pero de pronto cayeron en cuenta de su error, era un evento de la oficina, no importaba que tan tentador fuera quedarse tomados de las manos, mirándose fija e íntimamente a los ojos, no importaba cuan bella se viera Emily con ese vestido corto color turquesa, o Hotch seductor en un atuendo más casual que el traje, una camisa oscura, sin corbata, no podían hacer algo así justo en el trabajo, y no podían arruinar tanto intento de matar ese sueño sólo por una mirada.

-Lo siento...- se disculpó él retirando su mano

-No importa... esta todo bien- contestó ella un poco nerviosa- pero... necesito retirarme un momento-

Emily se alejo de él y se perdió entre la gente, los adornos y el espíritu navideño, al menos seguían en el mismo edificio del trabajo así que ella podía refugiarse en cualquier pasillo u oficina vacía hasta que su respiración se calmará y dejará de sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Odiaba, del mismo modo que amaba, profundamente esa intensa química que tenían y que saltaba a relucir cada que estaba juntos. Se quedó en un pasillo durante un rato.

Habían vuelto los sueños, su mente estaba repleta de imágenes, de Hotch tomando su mano nuevamente, de él sonriéndole, sentía mariposas en el estomago de pensarlo. El sueño no estaba muerto, tenía demasiadas esperanzas aunque eso era lo que menos quería, la hacía sentir débil ante él, y sabía que él sentía algo parecido, hasta para eso parecían estar sincronizados... Habían pasado casi diez minutos cuando Reid apareció, estaba hablando por teléfono, pero en cuanto la vio guardó el aparato.

-¿Sigues escondiéndote de Morgan y la chica?- preguntó ella

-Sí... – contestó él mirando alrededor- se auto nombra Candy, ¿puedes imaginarme con alguien con ese nombre?- no esperó la respuesta de Emily- sería el peor error del mundo, no es sano intentar juntar a dos personas que seguro son incompatibles... sólo juntas a las personas cuando estas seguro de que funcionaría-

-Supongo que sí...-

-Es lo que yo haría como amigo, por cualquier persona que quisiera- dijo él dejándola un poco confundida- acompáñame, Em, planeó esconderme en la oficina de JJ-

Emily ni siquiera pudo replicar algo porque él la había tomado de la mano y la estaba guiando ya; estaba todo vacío, aunque era la parte más iluminada del lugar, como si cualquier agente fuera a sentarse a trabajar en cualquier momento, aunque no había un alma a la vista, Emily y Spencer estaba solos. Entraron a la oficina de JJ, que increíblemente no estaba cerrada.

Reid se sentó sobre el escritorio de la rubia, mientras que Emily se quedó parada en la puerta sin entender porque el genio decidía esconderse justo ahí, no creía que Morgan y Candy fueran a buscarlo por todo el edificio ni nada por el estilo. Se quedaron en silencio, él reviso la hora en su reloj... Esperaba algo, al menos que llegará cierta hora.

Estaban ahí, en ese silencio, cuando Hotch apareció en la puerta. Emily se paralizó, Hotch se sorprendió de verla, él único tranquilo era Reid, que parecía esperar justo eso... No hizo falta que Emily hiciera la pregunta para que él tuviera la respuesta.

-Le pedí a Hotch que viniera para ayudarme a desaparecer... pero eso fue antes de que te encontrará Emily-

-Me parece bien... –contestó ella tensa- entonces tal vez debería irme-

-No, no, no... quédate- contestó Reid cuando ella a penas había dado un paso

Emily sin embargo había quedado muy cerca de Hotch con ese movimiento de escape, la oficina era pequeña, especialmente en ese momento, Reid se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta con intención de cerrarla, pero se detuvo cuando a penas tenía la puerta en la mano, levantó la mirada; instintivamente Hotch y Emily también levantaron la mirada... Del techo colgaba una rama de muerdago.

¿Qué demonios hacia muerdago dentro de la oficina de JJ? Se preguntaron ambos mentalmente, luego se miraron el uno al otro y se hicieron una pregunta más importante ¿cómo habían acabado justo ellos dos debajo? En la puerta Spencer Reid les sonreía y ellos no sabían que hacer, ignorar el asunto era lo más sano.

-Es una tradición, chicos- dijo Reid que de cualquier modo estaba bloqueando la salida

Se quedaron paralizados, casi temblaron, luego se miraron, haciéndose miles de preguntas al mismo tiempo, demasiado consternados para hablar... Y tras un momento él se acercó a ella, considerando que un beso fugaz, menos de un segundo, no iba a causar nada malo, de cualquier modo cuando se habían dado la mano ya habían cambiado la noche, no podía ser peor; pero cuando sus labios estuvieron juntos pasaron muchas cosas a la vez... Sintieron muchas cosas y descubrieron a la vez que poder besar los labios del otro era mejor que cualquier sueño que pudieran tener.

Él la tomó por la cintura y siguió besándola, ya no era un casto beso, ya era algo tremendamente cargado de pasión y ella también lo tenía abrazado, negándose a terminar ese momento que era mejor que cualquier sueño, por más imaginativo que pudiera ser. Cuando finalmente se separaron para tomar aire cayeron en cuenta de lo que habían hecho, miraron alrededor, pero hacia rato que Reid se había marchado, había cumplido su misión, tal vez todo eso estaba planeado para ellos... Reid, JJ, Morgan, seguramente el resto del equipo también había planeado esa noche para ellos.

Era la víspera de Navidad y el equipo les estaba dando un regalo anticipado a los dos. Era víspera de Navidad y era el mejor momento para decirse la verdad, aunque fuera en la soledad de la oficina de JJ. Hotch se acercó para volver a besarla, no iba a haber ninguna larga y cursi declaración, llevaban tanto tiempo coleccionando sueños que ya habían imaginado todas las palabras y declaraciones entre ellos, no hacían falta... Pero los besos superaban cualquier fantasía.

-Creo que es momento de irnos...- le sugirió él

-¿Y a donde vamos?- preguntó ella

-A tu casa...- dijo él- tengo todo pensado para esta Navidad contigo-

-¿Y cómo es que tienes pensado eso?- preguntó ella mientras paseaba peligrosamente sus manos por la camisa de él

-En tu casa no hay nadie, mi hijo esta con Jessica, estamos sólo tú y yo- la apretó aún más fuerte contra él, paseo sus labios por su cuello hasta debajo de su oído- y llevo mucho años soñando con este momento, con que voy a hacer contigo una vez que te tenga sólo para mi, Emily querida-

-Eso suena tremendamente alentador- sonrió ella dirigiéndose a la puerta

Hotch volvió a tomarla por la cintura, para asegurarse de que ya no volviera a separarse de ella, no quería una noche con Emily, quería cumplir todos los sueños que había tenido con ella... y eso incluía una vida entera de ellos. Sí, quería que los sueños que había forjado murieran, que se acabaran, porque significaría que los había cumplido, porque entonces podría forjar nuevos sueños con ella.

-Sólo quiero aclararte Emily que la realidad superará por mucho a la fantasía-

Emily había soñado con momentos así desde que lo conocía, él era su sueño y era momento de que cambiará a ser algo más que un sueño... tanto lo había deseado que quería aprovechar cada minuto del resto de su vida para cumplir esos sueños... Disfrutaba de su voz, de su contacto, de sus besos, de todo él, quería seguirlo disfrutando. Sonrió con la piel totalmente erizada... El prometía que la realidad superaría el sueño, ella le aseguraría que soñará con esa noche durante toda su vida.

FIN

_"Cuando un sueño muere es porque se ha hecho real..."Hoy toca ser feliz de Mago de Oz_


End file.
